Don't You Miss Me?
by dickory5
Summary: ¿Qué si tenía ganas de ver a Helia? Claro. ¿Pero...y él?


¡Hola!

¿Han escuchado la canción _'Dont you want me'_? ¿Si? ¿No? pues con ella me inspiré C:

24-Feb-13

* * *

-**¡ESTAN AQUÍ!**-gritó emocionadamente Stella, y salió corriendo, el resto de las Winx, se acercaron para comprobar como una gran nave bien cuidada comenzaba a aterrizar; la de los especialistas.

**-Flora, despierta ya están aquí-**dijo Bloom suavemente, sacudiendo del hombro al hada de la naturaleza.

**-Tengo mucho sueño-**murmuró tapándose aún más con las cobijas.

**-¿No quieres ver a Helia?-**preguntó Bloom con entusiasmo, ella estaba ansiosa por salir a ver a Sky.

**-Si quiero**-dijo Flora abriendo los ojos

**-Anda entonces, ponte algo-**le dijo Musa, recibiendo un apenas audible 'ya voy' de parte de Flora.

**-¿Puedes adelantarte?-**le preguntó a Bloom.

-**Ni hablar, esperaremos a que estés lista-**dijo Stella, quien regresaba a la habitación.**-Pero apúrate, no quiero hacer esperar mucho a Brandon-**

Tomó la primer prenda que miró, _¿Qué si tenía ganas de ver a Helia?_ Claro. Solo que tenían bastante tiempo de no comunicarse, el no la visitaba, y tenía el presentimiento de que hoy sería igual.

**-¿Ya?-**preguntó Stella impaciente, pues había comenzado a golpear tu tacón contra el inocente piso.

**-Si Stella-**contestó Flora.

* * *

Vio a todas sus amigas reunirse con sus parejas, y justo como supuso entre ellos no venia Helia. Esperó a que alguno de los especialistas dejara de demostrar cariño con alguna de sus amigas, para preguntarle por Helia, hasta que, finalmente Riven se quedó sin aliento.

**-Hola Riven…-**habló dudosamente, no estaba segura si era buena idea preguntar por él _o si debía preguntarle a él_, y que después Helia pensara que ella era una controladora que le gustaba saber en dónde estaba todo el tiempo.

**-¿Si?-**preguntó Riven alzando una ceja, extrañado por el comportamiento de Flora.

**-¿Me preguntaba qué pasó con…-**Bajo la mirada levemente como si le diera vergüenza preguntar por él. **-…Helia?¿Por qué no vino con ustedes?-**dijo finalmente, pero habló tan rápido que Riven no pudo entenderla.

**-¿Eh?-**preguntó a la vez que ladeaba la cabeza.

**-Helia-**le repitió Musa.

-**Oh…**-Dijo Riven finalmente después de pensar un poco **-El dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer…-**alzó los hombros despreocupadamente **-Así que no pudo venir-**dijo.

**-Oh-**dijo Flora mirando a otro lado _¿Algo más importante que ella?_ Es decir, seguro había mucho más de que preocuparse, pero le dolía no ser una de sus prioridades, lo extrañaba. **-Ya veo…-**hizo una breve pausa**-No hay problema-**terminó con una sonrisa un tanto fingida, cosa que ambos notaron pero nadie dijo nada, no sabían que decir o si debían decir algo, ya que ambos estaban al tanto de la distancia que últimamente mantenía Helia con Flora, a pesar de que el siempre dijera que todo estaba bien.

* * *

Ese día, ya entrada la noche, decidió salir a dar un paseo, pensar y relajarse un poco, finalmente optó por quedarse en el balcón de su dormitorio, después de todo, podría admirar el paisaje estar sola un rato y si le daba sueño, fácil y rápidamente llegaría a la cama después de todo, solo una fina puerta de vidrio la separaba de su recamara.

* * *

**-¿Que, ya no me extrañas?—**preguntó Flora mirando al cielo, ella sabía que no obtendría respuesta y tampoco quería una.

Últimamente Helia se mostraba más distante con ella que nunca, no la visitaba por las tardes, y Alfea, hace tiempo se había vuelto aburrido sin alguien con quien pasar el tiempo todo se volvió rutina, desde las clases hasta platicas con el resto de las Winx.

**-Hace frío-**Dijo para sí, frotándose los brazos, levantándose del frío piso, para entrar a su habitación.

_¿El final estará cerca? _se detuvo con la mano en la perilla de la puerta, analizando bien la pregunta que su subconsciente le había echo.

Le molestaba bastante el no saber, y aún mantenía la esperanza de que llegara en una inesperada visita, que Helia le contara que estaba en una especie de misión súper secreta e importante y todo volviera a ser como en un principio, aún tenia la esperanza...

Y siempre la tendría.

Después de todo, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, ¿No?...


End file.
